


Pervert

by lookupkate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds out about John's kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pervert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yarnjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnjunkie/gifts).



He was going to pass out. He was going to pass out from lack of oxygen and Sherlock was moaning like a whore. Christ, if Mrs Hudson came out and found them there he wouldn't be able to look her in the eye ever again. So there he was, trying to be quiet and almost passing out. 

"Oh, John!" Sherlock hissed against his neck, hips thrusting as he buried himself to the hilt again and again. 

John wrapped his legs tighter around his waist so as not to slip down the wall anymore. The movement made him clench and Sherlock let out a low growl and thrust harder. 

"John, oh, fuck!" Sherlock said loudly. 

"Jesus, Sherlock, keep it down." John replied, cheeks turning rosy and cock getting impossibly harder at the thought of them being discovered. 

Sherlock, who never misses a bloody thing, thrust hard before moaning theatrically and grinning at John. The shorter man felt his head swim as he closed his eyes and drew in a pained breath. Sherlock leaned forward and licked into his ear. 

"She's probably on the sofa. Does that turn you on, John? The idea of her hearing and coming out here to see you so full of my cock? Do you think she'd blush and run back inside?" Sherlock whispered. 

"That's not funny, Sherlock." John returned, wishing he could lie, at least to himself, about why he felt an abrupt shot of arousal. 

"Would you apologize tomorrow? Would you try to look her in the eye and fail? Would you play with the hem of your shirt and clear your throat?" Sherlock said a bit louder. 

"Oh, God." John moaned, stifling it with his fist. 

Sherlock sped up, pounding into him recklessly and starting to pant. 

"Do you think she'd imagine us fucking every time she saw us? Me, pounding into you, filling you with my come, and you moaning and cursing and shaking? Would you like that? I bet you would, you pervert." Sherlock said roughly. 

"Bastard!" John hissed. "Bloody touch me already!" 

Sherlock chuckled and reached a hand between them to jerk at John's leaking prick. John let out a weak whine and came so hard it hit his chin and dribbled down his neck. Sherlock thrust twice more as John clenched around him and came as deep as he could in his blogger, eyes flitting shut and breath coming out in a large huff. 

\-----

Three days later Sherlock told John Mrs Hudson hadn't been home the evening they had sex in the stairwell. John blushed wonderfully and Sherlock promised himself he'd see that blush again. 

\-----

Two weeks later he did. 

"Tell me again why we're taking the tube at rush hour?" John said as they descended the stairs. 

"You always harp on me about money, John. I'm simply attempting to be more frugal minded." Sherlock replied as they made their way to the frankly disturbing platform. People were stuck to each other in such a fashion that John wondered how anyone could breathe. 

"Bullshit." He muttered to himself. 

Their train arrived before Sherlock could say anything about John's comment and they were pulled along with the crowd until they were inside the car. John didn't think they had a choice. 'Bloody good thing we wanted to be going that way' he thought as the doors closed and sealed their fate for the next ten minutes. 

Sherlock was going on about some experiment he wanted to do that evening when John nearly jumped out of his skin. Sherlock's deft fingers were pushing down his zip and reaching in to take hold of his, now quite interested, thank you very much, prick. 

"Sherlock." he said in what utterly failed at a warning tone. 

"I was thinking we'd order in. There's a new place around the corner that does a good fish and chips." Sherlock said as though everything was completely normal. 

John tried to keep his breathing even as the movement of the car jostled him back and forth and the man behind him grabbed the rail for support. Sherlock had managed to open his stupid coat and surround them in a sort of sex cocoon. He should have been angry, but as he felt Sherlock encircle his cock in one hand he could only feel. 

"Boy, the tube is really quite full today." Sherlock said softly as he began to pull at John's now quite prominent erection. "So many people. Quite a crowd, right, John?" 

John swallowed audibly and looked around, feeling his heartbeat race as Sherlock manipulated him closer to climax. 

"I said, quite a crowd. Did you not hear me?" Sherlock teased with a straight face. 

"This is the worst...hmm...worst idea you've ever had." John said softly. 

Sherlock grinned and took in his demeanor; flushed all up his neck, shoulders straight, blood pumping quickly, chewing lip ragged. In summary; ridiculously aroused. 

"That's not what your pupils say." Sherlock replied, flicking his wrist and grinning wider at the full body shiver John gave. 

John was jostled again and had to lean against Sherlock's front for a second. That's when he realised Sherlock had his right arm out of his jacket and was fisting himself with as much urgency as he was working John's cock. 

"They'd lock us up." Sherlock whispered. "Your face would be all over the news. 'Famous Blogger, Known Pervert'. What would your family think, to know of your sick little predilection?" 

"I'm close." John said calmly, flush reaching his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

"Pervert." Sherlock whispered. 

And that did it. John pulsed and came in Sherlock's hand. Sherlock joined him soon after and slipped his arm back into his coat with such grace that no one but John knew. 

"I hate you." John said, looking out the window into the black nothingness. 

"No you don't." Sherlock replied. 

"No, I don't." John agreed, lips pulling up at the edges. 

\-----

They didn't talk about it. Not once. 

\-----

Sherlock turned with flair and motioned for John to walk with him away from the crime scene. John nodded at Greg and followed suit. As they turned the corner and Sherlock didn't flag a cab something twisted in John's gut. 

"Sherlock, why aren't we taking a cab?" he asked as they rounded the corner. 

"Oh, we're not going far." Sherlock said. 

They rounded another corner and walked down an alley until John could hear Greg giving orders. John turned with a startled look and Sherlock held a finger to his lips. John shook his head furiously but by then it was too late. By then he was pushed up against a wall and Sherlock was undoing his trousers. 

"If only Lestrade knew." Sherlock whispered, breath hot and humid against John's neck. "Maybe he'd like to watch." 

John sucked in a breath as Sherlock knelt and took his growing erection between his plump lips. John bit into his fist as Sherlock licked around the fat head and sucked loudly. Loud enough to be heard, in John's mind. 

Sherlock pulled gently on his bollocks and John saw bloody stars. He was being sucked in earnest now, drawn into that wet heat so deeply he could feel contact with the back of Sherlock's throat. The mad bastard bobbed his head and reached a finger to press further and further behind John's bollocks and it was all too much; Greg's voice, Sherlock's mouth, John's own fear. 

He came so hard his knees collapsed and he ended up coming all over Sherlock's face as he crumpled to the ground. Sherlock grinned at him as he jerked himself roughly and came with a look of such utter bliss on his face that John almost didn't care that his trousers were getting damp with what was likely as sanitary as sewer water. 

"Pervert." John whispered. 

Sherlock grinned back.


End file.
